


Cravings

by scioscribe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Extra Treat, First Time, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scioscribe/pseuds/scioscribe
Summary: Wynonna has cravings.  Doc and Dolls oblige.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Happy Halloween!

“Look,” Wynonna said, easing down into the armchair with some difficulty—zapping months ahead in pregnancy with no maternity clothes, no prenatal vitamins, and no fucking clue how to deal? Awesome. Highly recommended to every woman who wanted to suddenly feel like she was in her very own Cronenberg movie. “I’m not too proud to beg. I mean, I am normally, but the circumstances, as we all know, are _not_ normal.”

Dolls shrugged. “When were they ever?”

“That’s the kind of helpful spirit I’m looking for.”

“Wynonna,” Doc said. He had the puzzled-but-attentive look he got on his face whenever someone mentioned Twitter or Call of Duty. “Of course if there’s anything anyone can do, I know I—and I know that Dolls—”

“I am in _desperate_ need of a good orgasm.”

She had actually planned to ask one of them to make one of the cliché convenience store runs she’d been sending Waverly off on lately—“I need Eskimo Pies, pepperjack string cheese, and salted peanuts, and no, Waves, I’m not going to eat them all together”—but then she had just said… that. Like she had skipped morning sickness only to wake up with a massive tendency to word-vomit.

It had probably been the way that Doc had looked over at Dolls, carefully including him, and the way Dolls had half-smiled at him for it. Lately, everything with the three of them had felt so delicate, a tree ornament wobbling on the edge of a branch and getting ready to fall, something that would break with the slightest bit of rough handling. They were always waiting for her to make a choice. Maybe she did want to eat the Eskimo Pies and the pepperjack string cheese together. What then?

She closed her eyes, wanting to blame the sudden flare-up urge to cry on hormones, wanting to blame what she’d just said on pregnancy brain. But maybe she needed their respect more than she needed her own dignity. Fuck it. She hadn’t lied. And if she hadn’t chosen between them, hadn't asked only one of them, it wasn’t because she was running away or getting mired in some bullshit holding pattern. She knew what she wanted. She just didn’t know if—

There was a sudden, warm pressure against her knee. She opened her eyes.

Dolls was kneeling down at her feet, Doc standing just behind his shoulder. He was holding his hat, but not like he’d picked it up to leave. More like Linus would hold his security blanket. He looked spooked, like he was back looking down that well.

But Dolls’s eyes were warm and his hands were steady. Of course she could always count on him. “If you’re telling both of us, then… are you telling both of us?”

Wynonna lifted her chin just a little, a nod that she could take back if the situation nose-dived.

“I could say it’s nothing I haven’t done before, but…” Doc trailed off. Then he gave her—no, _them_ —a rueful smile. “But it wasn’t like this. I mean, someone calm Jeremy down a notch or two and call up a girl and I will oblige, but—the two of you are different.”

“You’re quiet,” Wynonna said to Dolls.

“I really haven’t done this before.”

“Wow. You’re sexually inexperienced compared to a guy from the eighteen hundreds.”

“Wynonna,” Doc said, “do you want this or don’t you?”

She scooted back her chair, wishing she could stand up dramatically and be confident her balance wouldn’t teeter. “I am not the sole arbitrator here! It’s not like the two of you don’t get a say in whether or not we go down that particular road.”

“Never mind,” Dolls said. “Executive decision, then.”

And he leaned forward, his hands braced against her thighs, and kissed her, the taste of his mouth like warm cinnamon: she remembered this, that fleeting touch of him at Bobo’s damn winter solstice party, Dolls looking like a GQ model. His lips were just slightly chapped.

“Here,” Dolls said, and somehow he handed down Doc to her, somehow Doc was there to be handed, and then Doc kissed her. Whiskey and honey and stubble.

“Now, now,” Doc said gently, pulling back from her an inch or so, her mouth suddenly cool. “Let’s not let Deputy Marshal Dolls assume all the burdens of leadership, Wynonna, shall we? I do think he could use some attention himself.”

She didn’t know why it gave her that same delicious twist of heartache, so sharp it was dangerous, when Doc then kissed Dolls; like that was consummation, too, not just the blistering fucking sexiness of them but something necessary. But, yeah, the heat in her intensified as Dolls maneuvered back, sliding one hand underneath the fold of Doc’s jacket and pushing it off his shoulder. Weird how hungry people kissing could look.

Doc’s breathing was ragged. “Oh, never done that before, have you? I damn well doubt _that_.”

“I just meant I’ve never had a three-way before,” Dolls said, miffed. “You didn’t seriously think I’d never kissed anyone before, did you?”

“Well, no, I saw you kissing Wynonna, but I didn’t know you kissed like _that_.”

“He kisses like that,” Wynonna said. She felt her smile start to shake from the pressure to keep herself from laughing. “You both kind of kiss like that, actually.”

“Do I?” Doc said, raising his eyebrows at Dolls.

Dolls smiled. “You do, and so does she, and I think we should move this to the bedroom, don’t you?”

“He’s so bossy,” Wynonna said to Doc.

“Well, he does outrank us. Maybe we are bound to comply.”

“Maybe we should all talk about how helpful it would be if some of us filled out OK Cupid profiles or Facebook pages or whatever and said we were open to kissing each other,” Wynonna said, struggling upwards, one hand braced against her chair. Doc extended a gentlemanly arm automatically.

“No offense,” Dolls said, “but I don’t think any amount of communication would have made this happen any sooner.”

“Talk is for bullshit and promises,” Doc said, nodding, “and as far as friends go—or more than friends—you shouldn’t say anything at all until you’re very damn sure you’re offering the latter and not just the former.”

She wanted to point out that she hadn’t asked for anything besides tonight—that she hadn’t even, technically speaking, asked for tonight—but that was just more bullshit, like Doc had said. She shouldn’t Wynonna her way out of the happiest she’d been in—forever. Be honest. Let it mean what it meant. Be brave, like Waverly.

“I’m sorry,” Doc said, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Am I making assumptions I shouldn’t?”

Dolls hesitated and then said, “I’m willing to risk you being right.”

“Spoken like a true authoritarian jackass,” Doc said, with the grin that must have charmed whole saloons into betting away their fortunes way back in the day.

Wynonna said, “Yeah,” and curled and uncurled her hands. “Are you just going to make me stand here forever? Do you know how sore my feet have been lately?” That was the best she could do, and she didn’t know what it said about what a mess the three of them were that it seemed to be all they needed.

They found their way to the bedroom. They eased her back up off her feet.

She put one hand in Doc’s hair as he lowered himself down, as he unbuttoned the stupid fucking stretchy maternity jeans and peeled them down. Dolls stroked her through the sheer cotton of her underwear.

“I must have imagined this a hundred times,” he said.

“Bet you didn’t think there’d be so much of me.”

Dolls took Doc’s hand and moved it to her stomach; kept it covered with his own. “In a way—though I think I’d change the circumstances—I like it.” There was a flicker of lamplight yellow in his eyes that made the muscles in her thighs clench. “You, you, and the two of you.”

“What?” Wynonna said, her breath catching in her throat a little as he moved at last to slide her underwear down. “All of us all yours?”

“All ours,” Dolls said, “but yeah,” and then he put his mouth on her.

She gasped—the suddenness, after so much waiting, was almost unbearable, like she would come right then and there with a snap like glass breaking—and fuck Doc for that smug chuckle, like he would have done any better if he were the one laid out flat on his back. He made up for it by easing her shirt and bra off her. She waited for him to say something about how big her boobs had gotten, since she couldn't stop noticing it herself, but he didn’t.  He flicked his tongue against one nipple and then brought it in between his lips.

He seemed to know she was more sensitive there now—he was gentle—but desperation started getting the better of both of them around the same time, Doc’s cock hard against her leg, her hips pumping even as Dolls held them teasingly steady, the better to get full access to her clit, to lick against her entrance—with Doc finally gripping her a little too roughly—

She came in a long, rolling series of shakes, her whole body feeling electric. She was all overworked muscle and heat and blackout-climax and neither one of them, those bastards, took their hands or mouths off her during it to make it easier on her, they made it last until her legs felt weak.

“Craving satisfied?” Dolls said, grinning, his mouth shiny from her.

“I actually never realized before what an _asshole_ you are,” she said. “I think I’m actually dead.”

“So Waverly is the heir now,” Doc said seriously.

Dolls circled her navel with his thumb. “And all those revenants are going to come back. We’ll really have our work cut out for us.”

“Poor Wynonna, though.”

“Poor Wynonna,” Dolls agreed.

They were more hesitant with each other, she thought—she had always been there between the two of them, both the bridge and the sharpest point of the triangle, and they didn’t exactly seem to know yet how to do this without talking about her. But could she have been with Dolls without Doc, or Doc without Dolls? If she could, she sure as hell had never figured out how, not in the long run.

She needed them to have each other, though she couldn't have said why. And they must have needed it too, or they would have walked away a long time ago. They would never have ended up here at all.

Dolls followed Wynonna’s example and put his hand in Doc’s hair, used it to bring his head in closer, pull him into a second kiss. Doc returned it and started undoing the buttons on Dolls’s shirt. He seemed entirely, magnetically focused on getting Dolls as naked as possible, naked to match Wynonna, and in the end he succeeded and looked at him with a dark heat in his eyes so naked in its own right that Wynonna let her hand drift down between her legs in response. She didn't have the words to describe what the two of them did to her, in bed or anywhere else; she should have gotten around to learning some language never spoken by Puritans. There must have been some phrase, somewhere, German or French, for her own hand moving against her slightly sore clit: _too soon, but irresistible_.

Or _too much_ , _but irresistible_ , and that was them all over.

“So very pretty, Xavier,” Doc said. He sounded a little husky. “Much like I pictured you.”

Wynonna had never seen him naked before either.  She couldn’t take her eyes off him: the smooth, perfect expanse of his body, the curves of his muscles, the stiffness of his cock wanting their attention, the scars from a life of demon-fighting. She moved over with some difficulty and licked across one on his arm, something that must have been from a knife-blade.

“The two of you could drive me out of my mind,” Dolls said, closing his eyes.

“Oh, we’ll be careful to put you back in it again.” Doc divested himself of his own clothes in a much more expedient fashion and rejoined them on the bed, on Dolls’s other side. “Now, one of these days, when I haven’t been waiting a century for the both of you, I’d like to fuck you while you fucked Wynonna. It does tend to play merry hell with the rhythm, but I’m fond of the idea all the same. Right now, though, I doubt I could last long enough for it to be worth the trouble. What about you?”

Dolls rolled over and faced him. “About the same.”

Doc stroked his cheek. He had done that before with Wynonna and she had memorized it as something that had made her flush, something that she had to persuade herself felt so funnily true only because it was antique. But then Dolls had done it with her too, to the same effect.

“Expediency, then.” Doc reached for him.

“Not so fast,” Dolls said. “Privilege due to rank.”

“Didn’t apply to Wynonna.”

“Wynonna’s pregnant.”

“Yeah,” Wynonna said. “I have cravings. Everybody gets that.”

“I did not sign up for this,” Doc said. “I am, and always have been, independent of Black Badge and its insistence on—oh, damn it all to hell, just tell me what you want me to do.”

Wynonna raised her eyebrows. “Wow. You really are in charge of everyone.”

“I have partners,” Dolls said soothingly, reaching backwards to pet her arm and then giving the same caress to Doc. “Just junior partners.” That grin alone would have been proof that he had a sliver of wickedness in him, like he was a dragon who hoarded hearts instead of gold.

Yeah, she was never going to tell anyone she had thought anything that cheesy. Dolls being the boss of them: kind of sexy. That was as much as she was going to admit.

“I’m a hundred years older than you are,” Doc said, but he took Dolls’s former place at the foot of the bed anyway and licked a long line up his cock. “You know I spent my fair share of time in brothels, and I didn’t do it without picking up a trick or two. Deputy Marshal Dolls, I believe I’m going to make you come so quick and so hard you’ll think the world’s ended.”

“Dangerous figurative language to use in Purgatory,” Dolls said, and then, “Oh, _fuck_.” His mouth froze in an O as Doc got a mouthful of him. Wynonna had never seen him look so ungraceful, so unguarded; had never seen his eyes flicker back and forth between colors. Not just pretty, like Doc had said, but beautiful. He grabbed at Doc’s shoulders and found no purchased there, so Wynonna lifted his wrists up and held them against the headboard, watched the muscles in his arms tense.

Whatever Doc had said, he didn’t give the blowjob of a man who had only picked up a few tips from hardened professionals; he sucked sloppily and wetly and enthusiastically, like he _loved_ it, and watching it, Wynonna got her fancy German-word second orgasm after all, weak but still there.

Doc did it like he loved _them_ , she supposed.

_Too much, but irresistible._

Dolls came, saying both their names, his pulse rapid against Wynonna’s fingertips, his hands still up even though she was holding him so loosely, just one-handed so she could touch herself at the same time. Maybe they all really could stay where they were put, if they wanted to stay. And maybe they did.

Between her and Dolls, they pulled Doc up. He collapsed onto Dolls, careful as always of Wynonna’s belly, and she wasn’t sure whose hands were on him when _he_ finally came. Feeling somehow raw and exposed, dangerously greedy, she licked his come off Dolls’s belly. That salt: another craving. They didn’t look at her like she had done anything that committed too much. Dolls stroked her hair.

Doc said, “When I’m once again confident of immortality, I’m willing to rub your feet. You said they hurt.”

“They always hurt.”

Dolls put one hand on her stomach. “Not for that much longer. You know—”

She thought for sure it would be something work-related or, worse, something cautionary, something about prenatal vitamins.

“--we’ll really have to buy a bigger bed.”

“I do have some woodworking skills I could put to use,” Doc said. “Save you from spending money on a frame, at least.”

“Dammit,” Wynonna said. She was running the risk of tearing up again, which was bullshit. “You’re both nesting.”

“Wynonna, love. We are the greatest gunslinger who ever lived, a dragon, and the Earp heir. None of us nest.”

“Right. This is something totally different, then. Lying in bed talking about furniture is something totally different.”

“You’re going to want to be careful, there,” Doc said, “or I won’t rub your feet after all.”

“Whatever, Dolls will do it.”

“Shh,” Dolls said. “I’m sleeping. Dreaming of different life choices.”

Wynonna felt their baby kick. Right at that moment, she didn’t give a damn about the foot rub. No more cravings. She didn’t want or need anything but this.


End file.
